Accurate simulation of interconnect effects is essential for analyzing impedance mismatch and timing delays in signal propagation, and ground bounce in power distribution systems for high frequency/speed electronic packages, printed circuit boards and integrated circuits.
Meshing is one technique to generate circuit models for irregularly shaped interconnect structures. Using this approach, meshed circuit models are determined and connected together to generate an interconnect circuit model useful for simulation purposes.
Rectangles are commonly used shapes in meshing. Although generating circuit models for rectangles is relatively easy, rectangle meshes may result in stair-cased or Manhattan-like geometries when meshing irregularly shaped interconnect structures, thereby resulting in inaccuracy in generating the interconnect circuit model.
Triangles are also commonly used shapes in meshing. Although triangle meshes may result in improved coverage of an interconnect structure's surface, the determination of triangle model circuits are generally more complicated than those of rectangle meshes.